


Darling of Mine

by tsukki_23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, lil baby drabble, my trash prince i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukki_23/pseuds/tsukki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post secs cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> ( *｀ω´) intimacy hue hue

His fingers trailed up your bare spine, the pads calloused and scratchy against your skin.  
Your head lay on his chest, hearing his heartbeat slow from a fast beating pace to a slower,  
prominent one. 

In the darkness of his room you craned your neck to place kisses on his, faint whispers of   
affection. His skin, slightly clammy from exertion. You felt him hum appreciatively, the   
vibrations in his throat making your lips tingle as you placed one last kitten lick of a kiss on his   
neck then moved up to kiss his lips.

Both of his hands slid up your back, locking you in a cage of strong arms. He kissed back, not as hungrily  
as before but with just as much passion. 

Your breathless quickly, and pull away to nuzzle into his chest again. This time his arms slide around you  
like water over rocks, conforming to your shape. He's warm and familiar, and you could've swore he was  
almost purring with content.

Your hands slide up past his ears to card your fingers through his thick black hair, getting caught on a tangle  
every now and then.

"Ow," Kuroo muttered once your index finger caught a knot. 

"Sorry," you mutter, moving up to press kisses to his closed eyelids.   
"I love you." you hum, curling both your legs around his muscular thigh. 

"I love you more," He returns, kissing your neck and letting his teeth gently graze  
the skin.

Moments like these are perfect, they're so short but seem to last so long when you're  
with him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is poop but i was in the mood


End file.
